


Arcana

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Riverdale. The picture perfect town. The town that you can play outside without running the risk of anything bad happening to you because in a town like Riverdale nothing bad happens, right? That was the common belief amongst the residents until the fateful day of July the Fourth. The day Jason Blossom disappeared. Since that day secrets began flooding the streets, including the Kim sisters very own. Grace and Esther would do anything to keep their secret just that, a secret, but as everyone knows secrets were designed to be revealed. One way or another they come out.[Riverdale Season One]





	1. Wear Your Fake Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has ended and everyone is back to school. The mystery of Jason's disappearance is still the main topic of conversation. Questions about the summer is brought up. Along with secrets being spilt and new ones being made, Grace and Esther have to work extra hard to keep their own secret hidden from the world.

The smell of a freshly cooked breakfast wafted through the downstairs of the house as Esther made her way into the kitchen. There sat her mom at the head of the table, Grace also sat at the table, and her dad was at the stove finishing off the last pancake. Esther dropped her school bag by the archway and sat in the seat opposite Grace who wore a lost look on her face. It has been the same one she's worn since July the Fourth and if she carried on sporting that look Esther knew their parents would suspect something. "So, you girls ready for school?" Their dad asked as he joined his family at the table, handing Esther a plate of pancakes as he did.

 

"Of course I am. I'm going to be trying out for the vixens." Esther told her parents as she began eating her breakfast. David and Hannah then turned to their other daughter waiting for her to answer but she kept her head down and playing with the food on her plate.

 

"Grace? Is everything okay?" David wondered.

 

"Huh?" She looked up to see a concerned look on her parents face and a slight scowl on Esther's face.

 

"She's fine. Just nervous to see a certain beanie clad boy again." Esther answered for Grace, turning to her mom and dad with a sweet smile plastered on her lips.

 

"I'll never understand why his parents are insistent in calling their child Jughead." Hannah shook her head slightly as she reached over for the butter. If there's one thing that gets under Grace's skin is that her mom looks down on other people. Especially her friend Jughead.

 

"Anyway, we should get going. I want to see Danny and Frankie before class starts." Esther said before getting up and grabbing her bag off the floor and her keys from the bowl. Grace took this as her cue to follow her sister as she was her ride to school. She mumbled a quick goodbye to her parents and left the house behind her sister. Grace didn't get too far though as Esther grabbed her sisters arm, pulling her back so they were walking side by side to her car. "Are you trying to get us caught?" She hissed.

 

"Of course not." Grace returned, snatching her arm from Esther's grasp.

 

"Then wear your fake smile and let's go. We can't have people asking questions." Esther instructed and then got into the drivers side.

 

Grace followed her instruction and wore her fake smile. The one that makes it seem everything is okay. The one that makes it seem she's not hiding anything. The one she's worn plenty of times before. At this point, Grace doesn't know whether her smiles are fake or real anymore. She couldn't understand how okay Esther was with everything that happened over the summer, how well put together she was. She didn't have long to dwell on it as next thing she knew she was rolling up to the familiar front of Riverdale High. Nothing had changed. It still held the manicured look it had every year. Grace couldn't remember the last time the school had a makeover. She was under the assumption of never.

 

As Esther exited her car, Grace quickly followed shutting the car door behind her and fell in step with her sister as she walked up to the front steps of the school. Everything was the same as it was last year. As if Jason Blossom wasn't missing. Grace didn't know what to expect but she thought it would feel somewhat different. Once Esther made it to her locker, where her friends were waiting, Grace stopped walking. Normally, she would go off to find Betty, Archie or Jughead but after what happened during the summer she didn't want to go back to how it was before, take her sister for granted. "Hey, Gracie." Daniel greeted her first, ruffling her hair causing Grace to swat him away. He always did that whenever he saw her.

 

"Wow, thanks guys." Esther rolled her eyes playfully, her tone full of sarcasm.

 

"What? We always see you at the start of a semester. Normally, Grace is off with the group of misfits she calls friends." Frankie chimed in. She wasn't their biggest fan while Danny was more open minded. Frankie just didn't click with them and found the group incessantly annoying, excluding Kevin and Grace. "Not that I have a problem, but why are you here Grace? What happened over the summer?" As Frankie let out a short laugh, the two sisters glanced at each other.

 

"Moving on. How was Mexico, Danny?" Esther cleared her throat, steering the conversation about her summer. "Find any cute girls? Cute guys?"

 

"Unfortunately no. The whole time was spent with my family. I didn't even get to go to beach." Danny complained. The three girls chuckled. "I should've just stayed at home with you Esther or go to New York with Frankie. How was the Hamptons? Did you see-" Danny glanced at Grace almost as if he just remembered she was here. "You know who." Opting to keep Frankie's summer fling a secret from Grace as it wasn't his secret to tell.

 

"You know I don't kiss and tell." She smirked. While Danny's mouth formed an 'o' shape Esther just giggled at her friends antics. She missed this. She missed them. "Anyway, while we're on the subject of boys. Have you seen Archie Andrews? That boy matured over the summer. He's not my type and is about as bland as flour but I think I would."

 

"After you had some tequila." Esther corrected.

 

"That was a given." She shrugged. Grace scrunched her nose at her sisters friends comments about one of her best friends and decided it was time to leave.

 

"I think I'm going to go and try and find Kevin." Grace said giving a small wave to everyone before walking off down the hallway, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack. She didn't get far before she saw Archie. He was at his locker talking with Reggie and some of the other football players. From a distance it could be mistaken for Jason. In fact, Grace had to blink to ensure it was actually Archie and not Jason. She slowed down to a shuffle so she didn't interrupt her friend.

 

"Hey Grace." Archie greeted when he realised her presence. The football team said their goodbyes and went off to, probably, annoy someone else.

 

"Hey, Archie." She returned. Once Archie got his books together he started walking off to his first lesson. Grace peeled off the locker and followed him, walking beside him. A blanket of silence fell between the two friends. There was so much Archie wanted to say but didn't know where to start.

 

"I'm sorry about Jason, Grace. I know you two were close." He settled on that breaking the silence. When he said that Grace tensed up.

 

"We weren't." She replied instantly, and maybe a little bit aggressive. "I just helped him study a couple of times." Those words felt foreign to her. It was part of the truth but not the whole truth. Esther had told her not to say anything about Jason and she couldn't really argue with that because deep down Grace knew her sister was right.

 

Archie nodded, not fully believing the raven haired girl but had no basis to question her about it. "I can't imagine what Cheryl must be going through."

 

"I know. If something happened to Esther I would be lost without her." Grace agreed with Archie's sentiment. It was true. If anything ever happened to Esther like it did with Jason she couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like. Grace would be lost without her sister, she was always there for her. The two sisters may be total opposites and to outsiders look like they dislike each other but the reality was they loved each other and are very protective of the other.

 

—————————

 

Students made their way into the gym where Cheryl was about to give an assembly about Jason. Grace glanced over the bleachers looking for somewhere to sit. Archie, Betty, and new girl Veronica were sat near the front of the stands. Esther and her friends were sat in the middle. Right at the back, sat by himself was Jughead. Grace opted for that option and carefully made her way up the stairs, as to not hit anyone on her way. She sat down and sent her beanie clad friend a smile. "Hey, Jug."

 

"Hey, Grace." He returned, smile and all. Jughead may hate everyone at this school but she was one of the only exceptions.

 

"How was your summer?" People were still filing into the gym so Grace and Jughead had a little time to catch up.

 

"It was alright. Would have been better if you were here but me and Esther hung out. It was only because her friends were away but you take what you can get, right?" The two teenagers let out a chuckle. If it was anyone else Grace would have steered the conversation about her summer onto something else but she feels like she can tell Jughead anything, to some extent of course. "How was your road trip with Archie anyway?"

 

"It didn't happen." When he said that Grace frowned. "Archie cancelled last minute."

 

"What?! Why? Is this why you're not sitting with him?" Jughead dipped his head at her question. "And of course Betty will be on his side. Well, you've still got me Juggie." He smiled at his friends nickname for him. Anyone else he would hate it but it was Grace. Grace, one of his best friends. Someone he isn't afraid to be himself around as she wouldn't judge him.

 

The voice of Cheryl Blossom through the speakers cut the conversation as everyone's attention was brought to the red headed girl at the front talking about her brother, Jason. Hearing this sparked some emotions in the raven haired girl. No one knew the full extent of her relationship with the boy. All she could do was mourn him the same way that every student is doing.

 

While Grace was paying attention to Cheryl, Jughead's attention was to Archie. More importantly the longing gaze between him and Miss Grundy. Jughead wasn't the only one who saw it. Esther also saw the exchange. Her hand reached her phone, as if she was subconsciously reaching the photo that was burning in her phone. Itching to be used. Esther gave Archie a chance, now she was done being nice.


	2. You Really are a Manipulative Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Esther's knowledge about Archie's secret, she uses it for her own gain but by doing this does she put her and Grace in danger? Meanwhile four people get closer. Two that you expect and two you least expect.

_It was a nice day at Sweetwater River. Picturesque even. Birds were singing, leaves gently swayed in the light breeze. The whole scenery could be mistaken from a 1950s advert for the perfect American town. Esther was chasing her sister through the foliage trying to get her back into the car that she ran out of only minutes earlier. "Grace! Get back in the damn car." She called after her, her voice hushed so no one would hear the commotion._

_"No. What we are doing is wrong, Esther." Grace said, her voice also hushed. Esther rolled her eyes at her sisters moral compass. She knew this would be the hardest obstacle._

_"We can argue the morality of the situation in the car. Let's go." The two girls stared each other down neither of them budging until Grace finally gave in and reluctantly started heading back to the car. Esther followed behind her to ensure she actually makes it back to the car and not run off again. On the way though something caught the girls attention. Esther slowed down and heard voices coming from the opening nearby. One was a woman's voice, a giggle at times, and the other weirdly sounded familiar to Esther but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She got to the edge of the clearing and moved the branch slightly so she could get a better view, careful not to bring attention upon herself._

_What she saw shocked her. The familiar voice belonged to the one and only boy next door Archie Andrews and the woman's voice belonged to music teacher Miss Grundy. Esther got her phone out, a mischievous grin appearing on her face, and snapped some pictures of the happy couple, knowing they will become useful eventually. Although, she did promise,to herself that she wouldn't do that anymore she couldn't help herself. "Esther. Where are you?" Grace called out to her sister prompting Esther to resume what she was doing before she spotted Archie which was walking back towards her car. She climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. Grace looked at Esther, waiting for her to tell her where she was a minute ago. "Okay, what took you so long? Did you see anything?"_

_"Nope. Nothing at all." Esther lied. It wasn't a very good lie but it was one that Grace seemed to be satisfied with as she slouched back into her seat and looked out of the window, watching the trees pass by while the two of them continued with the plan._

* * *

 

After the assembly, students filed out of the gym discussing the upcoming dance that Cheryl happily told everyone wasn't cancelled. Esther was walking with Danny and Frankie as they talked about a plan for the night, where were they going to meet for pre-drinks, that kind of thing. When they got to the crossroads in the corridor, Esther stopped in her track and interrupted her friends. "I need to discuss some grades with a teacher. I'll see you at lunch." She said, hugging them both before walking off to the music rooms. Daniel didn't think much of it but Frankie knew that her best friend was up to something. She knew that Esther's whole 'no scheming' thing wouldn't last that long and she was right.

 

Esther knocked on the door and walked in before Miss Grundy had a chance to say she could. "Hi, Miss G." Esther greeted with her sickly sweet smile.

 

"Esther. What can I do for you?" Miss Grundy asked unbeknownst about what was to come.

 

"I need you to change my grade." She said, handing her music teacher the last grade she got. "My parents are going to be on my case about it and I can't have that."

 

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Your work is a B." When she said that Esther's grip tightened. She was hoping it would be easy. Esther got her phone out and pulled up the incriminating photo she had saved on her phone.

 

"I was hoping I didn't need to do that." She said with fake regret in her voice as she showed Miss Grundy the photo. Her whole facial expression changed into shock.

 

"Where'd you get this?" She hissed, self conscious of who may be listening. A smirk appeared on Esther's lips. She should've thought of that before she hooked up with one of her students, Esther thought.

 

"It doesn't matter where I got it. What matters is that I have it. Now, I'm not going to show anyone this and in fact I'll even delete it... if you change my grade into an A."

 

"You promise this is the only copy." Miss Grundy thought about all of her options, which weren't that many. It was either people finding out about her and Archie or people finding out about her and Archie. The only thing she could do was oblige to Esther's blackmail. The raven haired girl nodded, her smirk widening as she had won. The music teacher changed Esther's grade on the system as the girl deleted the photos.

 

"Thank you so much, Miss G." Esther smiled her sickly sweet smile again accepting the paper back. She didn't care if Archie found out about her blackmailing his, whatever Miss Grundy was to him. It gave her a rush. A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

 

———————————

 

It was now lunch time and Grace was sat outside with Betty, Archie, and Kevin. They were listening to one of Archie's songs. This was news to Grace. She didn't know Archie had wrote some songs. It must have happened over the summer when he cancelled on Jughead, she thought. Grace could see how head over heels Betty was for Archie. She was wearing the same look Grace would wear for a certain boy. Too bad she realised his true intentions too late. All she could hope for was that Archie doesn't string her friend along and break her heart. Like what happened to her.

 

Grace looked up from her lunch when Archie had stopped playing. She saw the new girl, who she was sure Kevin said her name was Veronica, approach their table. "Can I join?" She asked. Betty told her she could and she slid into the seat next to Grace and Kevin. "What are we doing?"

 

"Listening to one of Archie's songs." The blonde girl told her, giving Archie the same look as before. Heart eyes.

 

"I thought we were going to pretend to like it but it's actually good." Kevin said with blunt honesty. Grace couldn't help but snicker at what he said. Kevin always reminded her of Esther a little. They were both so honest and kept things real. No wonder they got along so well.

 

Veronica then went on to talk to Archie about his music, even flirting a little. Grace wasn't there when they first met in the diner but it sounded like what she heard off Kevin was that she was flirting then as well. Betty's smile turned into a slight frown at this interaction which didn't go unnoticed by Grace or Kevin. The raven haired girl wanted to tell her that it'll be fine. That it will get easier. She wasn't certain about Archie's feelings towards Betty. Esther always told her that he didn't feel the same way, maybe it's the hopeless romantic in Grace but she likes to believe that he does feel the same way. That the boy next door will end up with the girl next door.

 

"How's your first day going?" Grace asked, wanting to change the subject.

 

"Not to be a complete narcissist but I thought people would be more-"

 

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin interrupted. "Any other year you would be number one trending for sure. This year though is all about Cheryl trying to win the best supporting psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved red widow." The saying is true. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It's like that with the Blossom's. If you are talking about them they would appear out of nowhere. As Kevin was talking, Cheryl was walking across the yard making her way over to the table. Archie's face dropped when he saw the red head. He took this as he cue to leave.

 

"Hey, I'm going to go. I've got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts." He told the group before leaving. Oh how Grace wished she could leave too. She didn't feel like facing Cheryl just yet after her brothers disappearance. Instead she shrank in her seat to make herself feel small under the hope that Cheryl doesn't notice her. It seemed to have worked as she was focused on Veronica and wondering what everyone was talking about. Grace just zoned out the conversation, a technique she taught herself whenever her sister's friends came over and started gossiping about people at school.

 

"Betty, Grace, you're trying out too." Veronica said. Grace tuned back in when she heard her name mentioned.

 

"Trying out for what?" She asked, confused.

 

"The vixens." Cheryl smiled at her as if she suddenly realised Grace was also sat here.

 

"Yeah, that's not really my thing. It's more of Esther's thing. I prefer to be behind the scenes instead of on the field."

 

"With Jughead." Kevin said under his breath earning an elbow jab from Grace.

 

"Anyone is welcome to join." Cheryl said before getting up from her spot. She said her goodbyes telling Veronica to follow her on social media and sashayed off to wherever. Probably to find her minions, Grace thought.

 

"I'm going to go too. Library." Grace told the group, following Cheryl's lead and also leaving.

 

———————————

 

While Grace and her friends talk about Archie's music and cheerleading, Esther's friends talk about more topical issues. Such as Jason's disappearance. They were walking down the corridor to go to Danny's locker to get the book he needs for next lesson. "I'm just saying that they should stop calling it a missing persons case and start calling it a homicide." Frankie said, leaning against the locker once they got there. "Jason is dead. Why would he just disappear? His family is the richest in Riverdale. He's the most popular guy in school and he has a perfect girlfriend. There's no reason to runaway."

 

"Have you met his parents? They're unbearable." Danny chimed in. "I too would runaway if they were my parents."

 

"Yeah, not everyone can have perfect parents like you, Frankie." Esther added with a giggle as Frankie playfully glared at her friend.

 

"Esther, I need to talk to you." Archie interrupted with urgency. The three friends didn't even notice the red headed boy walk over until now. Both Danny and Frankie raised their eyebrows at Esther. The three of them weren't friends with the boy so they were confused why he would want to speak with Esther.

 

Esther rolled her eyes and got up off of the locker. She turned to her friends to say goodbye before being dragged to an empty classroom by Archie. "What do you want?" The girl asked, her tone full of boredom.

 

"You blackmailed Miss Grundy." Archie stated.

 

"That I did."

 

"Why? Why would you do that?"

 

"Because, I saw an opportunity and I took it. I needed the higher grade in music." Esther shrugged. "Look, if she didn't want to get blackmailed then maybe she shouldn't screwing around with her student."

 

"You really are a manipulative bitch." Archie scoffed. His words didn't phase Esther. It's not the first time she's been called a bitch and it won't be the last.

 

"I know. Are we done here?" When Archie didn't say anything Esther grabbed her bag and started leaving. She got to the door but before she left she turned around and smirked. "Like I told your girlfriend, I deleted the picture. Your secrets safe with me." Then she left, leaving Archie to curse to himself. Three people now knew his secret. The two involved and the one person who you would never want to know as they would hold it over you for the rest of your life. He has a feeling this isn't the last of Esther being in his business.

 

———————————

 

Grace hates school dances. She hates them. She hates having to wear an uncomfortable dress and heels. She hates having the pressure of going and dancing with someone. She would rather stay at home and watch Netflix or go to Pop's with Jughead. Tonight though Grace went. Veronica had insisted she should come with her and Betty. So Grace put on a dress, that was at the back of her closet, and went.

 

It's only been fifteen minutes, but to Grace it felt like an hour, and she already wants to go home. Betty and Archie were dancing together as were Kevin and Veronica leaving Grace by herself by the punch, watching from the sidelines like she always does. She fished her phone out of her clutch and decided to text her beanie clad friend.

 

Grace: help! I'm so bored right now. At the dance 😫

Jughead: rip you 😂 I'm at Pop's btw if you want to stop by

 

A smile formed on Grace's lips at Jughead's text. Whenever he texts her she gets all giddy. Grace knows that whatever the time is Jughead would be there for her. "Okay, why are you so happy? Did Jughead text you?" Kevin asked bringing you out of your thoughts. Him and Veronica decided to take a break from dancing and came to get some punch.

 

"What's going on with you and this Jughead guy?" Veronica wondered. Grace has just noticed how nosey this girl is. Yet another person Esther would get along with, she thought.

 

"Nothing." She told the girl, shoving her phone back into her clutch.

 

"Apart from the fact that Gracie here has a crush on him." Kevin spilled. He was the only one who knew about Grace's crush on Jughead. Mainly because anyone could read Grace like a book. Pair that with his persistence and need to know everything he soon found out. 

 

"Shut up." She hissed at her best friend. She didn't need the whole world to know about her school girl crush on Jughead.

 

"You should tell him. Who knows, Maybe he likes you too."

 

"I don't know."

 

Kevin's phone went off signalling a text. When he read it a grin appeared. "I'm going to have to skip out on Cheryl's after party tonight, sorry Ronnie."

 

"Ugh whatever. Grace, please tell me you're coming." Veronica looked over to Grace who responded with a shake of the head. "It's your loss then, guys. Bye." And then she went off to find Betty and Archie.

 

Grace turned to her friend with a knowing smile. "Have fun hooking up with whoever tonight."

 

"And you have fun with Jughead." Kevin returned the knowing smile before going off to find whoever was texting him.

 

Grace looked at the time and decided that enough time has passed for it to be socially acceptable for her to leave. She went to find her sister, not wanting to walk all the way to Pop's in her dress, for her car keys. It didn't take long to spot Esther as she was on the dance floor with Reggie. Her back was pressed against his chest, one of his hands was placed on her stomach with the other one her thigh. Esther's hand was reaching up to his cheek, her fingers tangled in his hair, and the other to where his hand laid on her thigh. Esther was grinding on Reggie as he pressed kisses on her neck. Grace has only been standing there for a couple of minutes and she already felt awkward.

 

When she realised they weren't spotting her anytime soon, Grace cleared her throat making Esther snap her eyes open. She gave her sister an annoyed look as she was interrupting her fun. "Can I have your keys? I wanna get out of here and go to Pop's. I'll pick you up when you're ready to leave the party." Grace asked looking everywhere but at her sister and Reggie. Esther mumbled a 'whatever' and handed her the keys to her car. She then went back to what she was doing before. Grace didn't waste her time with leaving the two alone and getting in the car to drive to Pop's.

 

Jughead has sat in his booth at Pop's for the whole evening. It has been pretty dead in the diner due to the school dance being on. He didn't mind though as it was a perfect atmosphere for him to write his book. When the bell rang, Jughead looked up. Normally, he'd ignore it but as the later it got the more time there was between each ring of the bell so when it rang again he looked up and boy was he glad he did. A girl, more specifically Grace, wearing a navy blue dress stood there and when she spotted Jughead a huge grin danced across her face. In this lighting she looked like an angel to Jughead. "You came." He found himself saying when Grace slid into the booth opposite him.

 

"I came." She replied.

 

"You look... stunning in that dress." The words slipped out of Jughead's mouth before he could process that he was saying them aloud instead of internally. This took Grace off guard. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked down bashfully to try and hide the heat rising to her cheeks.

 

"Th-thanks." Grace stuttered out.

 

"So, you finally realised that I'm better company than the others." Jughead said swiftly changing the subject in hopes that what he had just said would be buried and forgotten.

 

"Oh, yeah definitely. Between listening to your friends trying to get Betty to admit her feelings to Archie and your sister all over Reggie it gets boring. Pair that with hating dances in the first place and I have no reason to stay. Besides, I'd like my lunch to stay put." Grace said earning a chuckle from Jughead. She reached over and grabbed a fry from Jughead's tray. The action was effortless and natural as if Grace has done it plenty of times before because she has. That was their friendship. Sharing food with each other as they talked about different things from gossip to absolute nonsense. "Ooh, you never guess what. Veronica tried to get me to join the vixens." Grace was trying to hold back her laughter but Jughead wasn't. He started laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke. This prompted Grace to throw a fry at him. "It's not funny."

 

"I'm sorry it's just, I can't imagine you in a vixen uniform." Jughead said between breaths. "It's not a very you thing."

 

"I know and that's what I told her." It was true. Being a River Vixen isn't Grace's thing. She was more behind the scenes with her camera in hand. She would occasionally write too but that was more Jughead's forte. "So, what are you currently working on?" Grace asked, nodding to the laptop that was sat on the table in front of Jughead, who seemingly forgot what he was doing when Grace walked in.

 

"Writing about Jason's disappearance on Fourth of July... Well, trying to anyway. It's a bit hard when there's no information whatsoever." As Jughead spoke passionately about his new project he didn't seem to notice how quiet his friend went. Grace's mind went back to that dreaded week in July wanting nothing more than to forget about it and hope that while Jughead is sleuthing about he doesn't uncover the truth.

 

———————————

 

While everyone was safely tucked in their homes, two teenage boys make their way to the shore of Sweetwater River where the towns golden boy, Jason Blossom, disappeared not too long ago. They weren't scared of the dangers lurking out there. No, they were just two boys looking to do something stupid because in their eyes nothing bad ever happens in Riverdale.

 

Shirts were unbuttoned, kisses were exchanged as they stumbled to the waters edge. It wasn't until they were close that they saw a body dressed in all white. "Oh, my god." Kevin gasped.

 

"Is that- is that-" Daniel stuttered out. He didn't need to finish those words because he knew who it was. He can recognise that red hair from anywhere.

 

"Jason. He was shot." Kevin finished off. The two boys realising that maybe the town with pep isn't as good as people made it out to be. That this was just the beginning of what's about to come.


End file.
